fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Pale Taura Zari
|diff★☆ = ★★★★★☆ |image = WIP |titles = Horned Flamecharge Wyvern |names = minotaur, discount vraoutos |species = Brute Wyvern |habitats = Pyroclastic Fields, Windswept Fjords |size = Very Large |relations = Banbaro (suspected), Taura Zari |move = Fiery Anger |elements = |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis}} are large Brute Wyverns introduced in ???. Physiology are generally of a way lighter color than the regular species. Large parts of their body are a chalky white color, while the face is of a slightly darker grey. Two black markings frame the eyes, serving as a - quite convincing - threat display. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Like the regular species, are ferocious fighters, being able to compete with even more ferocious monsters that coinhabit the areas they are found in. Behavior Towards Other Monsters are territorial monsters, attacking and defending their territories from whatever dares to intrude. Should an opponent not already be deterred by the monster's large frame, the Brute Wyvern immediately enrages, attacking the fiend with all their huffing and puffing might. Turf Wars *' vs. Rathian:' The Rathian and the growl and roar at each other. The Rathian backflips but is cut short by a surprisingly swift Taura Zari chomping into her tail, flailing her around and slamming her onto the floor (500 - 4500 damage). *' vs. Kelespris:' The Bird Wyvern screeches, charging at the Taura Zari, and pecking at its face. Suddenly, the Taura Zari slams ist horn into the Kelespris, then grabs it by the neck and launches it several feet away (250 - 2450 damage). **This is the same with Cinnabar Kelespris. *' vs. Rathalos:' The Rathalos flies up and roars, the Taura Zari responding with an equally loud noise. The Brute Wyvern wants to ram its horns into the Rathalos, which evades and latches onto its opponents back. It chomps into the Taura Zari's neck (500 - 4500 damage), which suddenly breaks free, retaliates by biting the Rathalos's neck and slamming it onto the floor with surprising might (500 - 4600 damage). *' vs. :' The two wyverns roar at each other before charging and ramming their heads together. The weaker individual flinches, which the stronger one uses to its advantage, biting into the neck of the weaker and slamming it onto the ground (600 - 6700 damage). **This is the same against normal Taura Zari, although the will always win. *' vs. Vulmandra:' The monsters circle each other, before the suddenly pounces at the Vulmandra and slams its horns into the Amphibian's side (450 - 6500 damage). The Vulmandra uses the momentum to let itself fall back, before opening its maw and firing a barrage of fiery saliva at the Brute Wyvern, making it audibly and visibly flinch (400 - 6450 damage). *' vs. Lavasioth:' The two monsters growl at each other, before the Lavasioth suddenly dives into the lava and disappears. The looks around and hisses, when the Lavasioth suddenly violently jumps out of the floor, sweeping the off its feet (350 - 6500 damage), coiling around its body and biting into its neck. The breaks free and forcefully slams the Lavasioth onto the floor (350 - 6500 damage). *' vs. Gravios:' The two monsters growl at each other. The Gravios, flames spewing from its mouth, wants to charge at the , which evades swiftly and grabs it by the neck with its maw, slamming it down twice (500 - 4600 damage). The Gravios manages to break free, slam its wing against the and fire a sudden beam of molten lava at point blank, essentially sweeping the off its feet (500 - 4600 damage). *' vs. Ka'sengseng:' The roars and charges into the Fanged Beast, flinching it, but doing no noticeable damage. The Ka'sengseng suddenly roars, grabs it by the neck, sucker punches the Brute Wyvern with its other hand (150 - 450 damage) and forcefully throws it away (450 - 6250 damage). *WIP Tracks A wandering can leave behind the usual tracks, Horn Scratchmarks (e.g. when rubbing its horns on trees or rocks) or Scorched Scratchmarks, which grant a higher number of research points. Specific Locale Interactions None. Special Behaviors None. Abilities are, like the regular species, adept and ferocious fighters, not only having the ability to perfectly use its incredible strength, but also occasionally spewing out large flames and even streams of lava. Description |Monster Icon = |description = Even more ferocious than the regular species, are sometimes referred to as "White Firestorms". Their pale hide exudes power and yet nothing can prepare hunters for the fiery state of anger that these monsters can enter. Having high enough Fire Resistance is really advised!}} Rage and Tired States * Rage ** Breathes heavily, flames come out the mouth. * Tired ** Drools Mounts The mount animation is the very same as for other Brute Wyverns. Attacks Note:' Shares many attacks with Banbaro, Diablos and Taura Zari; listed are attacks unique to this monster. High Rank *'Roar:' Shakes its head and emits a loud, echoing bellow. *'Taunt:' Displays its horns by moving them left to right and lifts up tail while growling. *'Charged Charge:' Lowers its head, growls and runs forward at incredible speed. *'Kick:' Should the hunter be behind the monster, it will kick them with its hooves. *'Tail Slam:' Slams its long tail onto the ground and drags it to one side. *'Boulder:' Rams one of its horns into the ground, turns sideways and launches a fiery boulder into the hunter's direction. *'Body Check:' Growls and throws its full weight at a hunter. Should it not hit the hunter, it can swiftly turn around and chain it into a charge attack. *'Armor Emission:' Hunches over and suddenly flexes its muscles, cracking open the muddy armor and flinging pieces of it into all directions. *'Heavy Charge:' Paws the ground before charging forward, finishing with a horn uppercut, which will knock hunters into the air. In Rage Mode, this charge may cause Earthblight. Rage Mode Note: Like Glavenus or Anjanath, the fire it has in its throat can be 'knocked out', which will also knock down the . *'Raging Roar:' Shakes its whole body and 'rips' its head upward, unleashing a very powerful roar. *'Fiery Bite:' Performs a sideways chomp which inflicts fireblight. *'Fireball:' Fires a clod of thick lava at the hunter. *'Triple Fireball:' Fires three balls of lava at the hunter in quick succession. *'Minigun:' Coughs twice before emitting a barrage of small fireballs. Moves its head upwards and sideways while doing so. *'Flamethrower:' Aims its head downward and breathes out a large flame that moves toward the hunter with surprising speed. *'Flame Beam:' Shakes its head and emits a large beam of flaming lava. It can swipe its head from side to side while doing so. *'Fiery Anger:' When enough foam is built up around its mouth, the monster performs this attack. It shakes its head, roars, huge flames coming from its mouth. Suddenly it starts to run in circles, all the while emitting a constant stream of boiling lava that stays on the ground for a while. After its fourth turn it will suddenly cough and come to a quite literal 'screeching halt'. **It will be fatigued immediately after. Breaks *Left horn chipped *Right horn chipped **Right horn broken off *Face scarred *Back scarred *Tail scarred **Tail severed *Left leg scarred *Right leg scarred Carves Equipment Note: Weapons show final upgrades. |-|Weapons= '''''Skills: *''Pale Mastery - Bludgeoner (2)/Critical Element (4)'' *''Fire Atk. Up Lvl. 4, Resentment Lvl. 2, Fire Resistance Lvl. 3, Heroics Lvl. 2'' Beta Skills: *''Pale Mastery - Bludgeoner (2)/Critical Element (4)'' *''Fire Atk. Up Lvl. 3, Resentment Lvl. 1, Fire Resistance Lvl. 3, Heroics Lvl. 1'' Quests |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= Ecology Taxonomy *'Order:' Saurischia *'Suborder:' Theropoda *'Infraorder:' RESEARCHING *'Superfamily:' Bull Wyvern (Taurodracoidea) *'Family:' Zari (Taurisaridae) *'Species:' Taura Zari (Taurisara candida) are large, bull-like Brute Wyverns and a subspecies of Taura Zari. Habitat Range are just as strong and durable as the regular species, enabling them to easily survive in harsh areas like the Pyroclastic Fields and the Windswept Fjords. Ecological Niche are titanic, brutish animals. Unlike many other Brute Wyverns, have opposable thumbs, which makes it even easier for them to satiate their ravenous appetite, as they can reach even higher up sources of food. Interestingly, they also frequently devour carcasses they come across, yet are never seen hunting on their own. Interestingly, they seem to compete especially with Gravios and Lavasioth, as both are often seen feasting on ore deposits, much like the . Given their deserved title as Apex Monster, can very well hold their own against many large predators like Rathalos, Rathian or Gravios. However, monsters equal in power to Elder Dragons like Ka'sengseng or Elder Dragons themselves can easily overpower or even kill a . Biological Adaptations are usually even larger than their cousins, with even wider horns. Their main difference, however, is their brighter color. Their bodies fade from a darker color on face and back to a stark and bright white. Interestingly, they can utilize the fire element in the form of large beams of lava and flames of varying sizes. Behavior are highly irritable animals, attacking whatever enters their territory on-sight. Most weaker animals will, thus, give it a wide berth. Interestingly, will not even hesitate to attack members of their own species. Trivia * are sometimes seen ingesting rocks and ore. **They are suspected to do so to fuel their elemental powers. * seem to be a true subspecies of normal Taura Zari. Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Subspecies Category:Brute Wyvern